


Imperfect Mirror

by Kuroeia (Empatheia)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-28
Updated: 2007-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empatheia/pseuds/Kuroeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her smile reminds him of another's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imperfect Mirror

Kakashi had known a woman, once.

She was older than him, beautiful, with red hair and a vivacious smile that never failed to make him stop and stare. In his own childlike way, he had loved her, as much as he had looked up to her husband.

Kakashi knew a woman now. Her hair was pink, not red, but her smile was cut from the same cloth.

He thought he knew why Naruto was so attracted to her: it was instinctual, a shadow of a memory passed down from his absent father.

It was certainly easy to see why _he_ was attracted to her.

She wasn't afraid of life, wasn't afraid to reach out and tangle her fingers in people's souls even though they were almost certain to hurt her. She wasn't afraid to cry for people she loved, wasn't afraid to fall in the first place. She was fearless for herself, and yet terrified at the very same time that something namelessly awful would happen to those she chose to love.

She cared, and so he loved her.

Kakashi would never say a word. She already cried enough.

**X**

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by: tomoeish  
> Prompt: resemblance


End file.
